worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Question Corner
On the official World Trigger Twitter, Ashihara answers questions from fanmail. After a while they are gathered into the manga volumes: Volume 5 - Question Corner 1 Q''': Do Border agents get paid? '''A: I might show it one day, but yes, agents do get paid. B-Rank agents get a fee per Trion soldier they defeat. A-Rank agents have a salary + fee per Trion soldier. C-Rank trainees do not get paid. Q''': Are there any requirements, like fitness tests, for applying to Border? '''A: There are basic fitness tests, basic achievement tests and an interview. Other than having low Trion levels or a criminal record, you won't get rejected (Osamu was nearly rejected). Q''': Can the Trion gland be strengthened with training? '''Q: Does Trion get replenished with time or sleep? A''': Just like lung capacity and muscle strength, it can be improved somewhat, and does recover with nutrition and rest. '''Q: Why are all Border agents young? A''': The biggest reason is that the younger you are, the more your Trion gland can grow. Agents over age 20 whose growth has stopped often go into administration (like Sawamura). '''Q: Do Border high schoolers go to the same school? A''': For better coordination of agent schedules, they often go to the same school, but they don't have to. '''Q: Do Trion bodies feel pain from Trigger attacks? A''': There is a pain sensation that tells you what part of your body got damaged. This can be turned completely off. '''Q: Can you use Trion to heal damage? A''': It is impossible to repair a Trion body. The combat body is basically disposable. Once destroyed, you need to create another one, which takes time and more Trion. Volume 5 - Question Corner 2 '''Q: How do you become an Operator? A''': Some apply for it from the beginning, and some change track from combatants. '''Q: Can only girls become Operators? A''': Almost all Operators are female. They say this is because women have higher parallel processing capabilities. Men can be Operators too. On the other hand, almost all the engineers are male. '''Q: Is there a limit to the number of members on a squad? A''': A team of five, with four combatants and one Operator is the limit. Any more and it goes over the Operators's data processing capability. '''Q: Why do Osamu and Chika have different outfits? Do they have free rein? A''': Chika's outfit is the standard C-Rank female Sniper (up to junior high) uniform. Jin made the adjustments to Osamu's. That's why it has Tamakoma's shoulder epaulette. '''Q: Why is Narasaka the bamboo guy in the mushroom family? A''': To avoid unneccesary bloodshed. '''Q: Is Raijin-maru male or female? A''': Rainjin-maru looks female, but everyone at Tamakoma probably thinks Raijin-maru is male. '''Q: Was Yuma eating a lunch made by Osamu in chapter 2? A''': He brought it himself. '''Q: What's Osamu's eyesight? A''': Both eyes are 20/100. '''Q: Does Osamu take his glasses off when he takes a bath? A''': Probably not. He may even wear them while he's asleep. Perpetual Glasses. Volume 6 - Question Corner 3 '''Q: Does Arashiyama have parents? A''': Yes. His dad is an office worker and his mom works part-time. He also lives with his grandmother, a brother and sister, and one dog. '''Q: What kind of jobs does Torimaru have? A''': Delivering the newspaper, grocery cashier, waiter. There are rumors that more female customers come in on his shift days. '''Q: How do you feel about Osamu sweating all the time? A''': Osamu breaking into a cold sweat is like ketchup on an omelet rice (his glasses are the eggs). '''Q: Is there an age limit to applying to Border? A''': There isn't a strict age limit as long as you have Trion, but you're more likely to be hired the younger you are because the Trion gland can grow more. '''Q: Can you teleport in rapid succession? A''': Distance = Trion consumed. Longer distances (over 30m) require a longer resting interval of several seconds. Short distances (2-3m) require 0.5 seconds or so. '''Q: Is World Trigger abbreviated to "WorTri" or just "Trigger"? A''': My editor calls it "Trigger". My manager calls it "WorTri". My assistants and I never abbreviate it and call it "World Trigger". '''Q: How far into the future can Jin see? A''': He can see several years into the future that's pretty certain (high probability of actualization). But he can't see very far into uncertain futures that might be tinkered with. '''Q: Who has more Trion, Chika or Izumi? A''': Chika. Izumi is a prodigy, but Chika is a monster. '''Q: Was Raijin-maru purchased at a pet shop? A''': Director Rindō brought him from somewhere. It's a mystery. '''Q: Why is Kazama-san so short? A''': "Big power in a small package". That's Kazama-san. Volume 7 - Question Corner 4 '''Q: How are Trion body uniform designs decided? A''': There are several basic designs, and each squad adds their own embellishments. The jersey style is popular because it doesn't intimidate civilians. Some suits, like Kazama Squad's, have functional additions. '''Q: Is Trion capacity inherited? A''': Sometimes, but not necessarily. For example, Chika's parents don't have high Trion. '''Q: Do Operators go on away missions? A''': According to Usami in volume 3, they do. Border has portable computers that operate on Trion, enabling them to support agents without a power supply. '''Q: How many A and B-Rank squads are there? A''': There are currently eight A-Rank Squads and 20 B-Rank Squads, but they are always in flux from the Rank Wars. '''Q: What does Reiji like to cook? A''': A dish of stir-fried vegetables with meat, meat and more meat. It's become a staple at Tamakoma. '''Q: How do newly-enlisted agents find mentors? A''': Firs,t you watch matches or videos of people who are good and study up. When you get to a certain level of competence, talk to them directly or get someone to introduce you. Or you can challenge them in individual matches. '''Q: Has anyone risen to A-Rank without mentors (besides the initial members)? A''': Several. Like Izumi, Kikuchihara and Yoneya. You can get better without a mentor if you have good rivals. '''Q: When Tachikawa destroyed the Ilgar, did he teleport or jump from the roof? A''': He probably used an optional Trigger called a Grasshopper. Midorikawa uses it in this volume. '''Q: Do A-Rank high schoolers all go to the same school? A''': There are two schools affiliated with Border (one regular and one college prep). Kodera, Narasaka, Usami, Utagawa and Kikuchihara go to the college prep school. Most of the others go to a regular school. Some, like Konami (and Kitora), go to a private girls school. '''Q: Where is the physical body while the Trion body is activated? A''': Stored where the Trion body was, inside the Trigger holder. Volume 7 - Question Corner 5 '''Q: Tell us more about the gun Trigger (a shotgun?) Suwa was using in chapter 45. A''': It's a shotgun that blasts a bunch of largish bullets. You can adjust the angle of the blast to some extent. Pro: high firepower. Con: slow reload. '''Q: How drastically can the Scorpion change shape? Can you wrap it around your whole body? A''': The shape can change a good bit. How much it can expand depends on your Trion levels, but the wider it is spread, the weaker it becomes. It would be as fragile as glass if you put it around your body. Chika might be able to pull it off. 'Q': Tell us more wacky anecdotes about Tachikawa, who's bad at everything non-combat. '''A: * He pronounced the English "danger' like "dang-ah". * He thought an unplugged computer was broken. * He picked out the dried fruit from granola and threw the rest away. '''Q:' Why are Osamu’s glasses frames under-rim style? '''A': He picked it up from his father (who's still alive, by the way). '''Q:' IWhen do people start to call their seniors "Mr./Mrs./Miss"? '''A': People older than high school and college start to get called "Mr./Mrs./Miss". So when Osamo doesn't add "Mr." to Kazama... Q''': The round parts of Kazama Squad's uniform react when they activate Chameleon. What're they doing? '''A: The uniform is embedded with a mechanism that reduces the Chameleon's Trion consumption. But it increases the cost of the combat body. Q''': Is Utagawa-kun an Attacker or All-Rounder? '''A: The first editions of the graphic novels (in Japan) have it wrong. He's an All-Rounder. Q''': Can you not put away the Kogetsu only while it's selected, or the whole time the Trigger is on? '''A: Once the Kogetsu is selected, it is always out. It disappears in the art sometimes, but that's just me forgetting to draw it. Volume 8 - Question Corner 6 Q''': How heavy is one of Miwa's lead bullets? '''A: About 100kg (220lb). Yuma's Anchor is about twice that. Q''': What is the relationship between Tsukimi and Tachikawa? (Tachikawa's birthday comes earlier so he's older, isn't he)? '''A: Tsukimi is Tachikawa's childhood friend and mentor when it comes to strategy. It goes Azuma, Tsukimi (and many other pupils) and then Tachikawa. Q''': The Trion body wears a Border uniform when the Trigger is activated, but are the Trion bodies automatically made wearing a uniform? '''A: The clothing upon Trigger activation can be an outfit specifically chosen by the Agent or can just be the default outfit. You can register multiple outfits of your own choosing. Q''': When Yuma's wounds healed after he was struck by a car, does that mean that his Trion body repaired itself? '''A: Yes. Yuma's regular body is less durable than his combat body, but it has a repair function. A regular combat body wouldn't be damaged in a car crash. Q''': Do Sniper rifles only stay out in gun form, or can they be put away at will? Can one be carried around as a smaller version? '''A: Once guns are out, they stay out. If you "put it away", another gun's worth of Trion must be used to take it out again. Q''': Can All-Rounders snipe too? '''A: Not really. An All-Rounder is good at close and mid-range combat. The only perfect All-Rounder who can also snipe is Reiji. Q''': is it important for Snipers to have good eyesight? '''A: Eyesight is perfected for the combat body, so it doesn't matter. People with glasses keep them because the glasses are tied to their identity. Q''': Is Satori's double-barreled sniping technique highly advanced? Did he need to practice it, or was it his natural talent? '''A: He practiced. Satori pursued firepower and awesomeness to perfect it. But nobody's going to imitate him. Volume 8 - Question Corner 7 Q''': Does Konami's battle mode have short hair to conserve Trion? '''A: It's most likely so her hair doesn't get in the way during a battle. It's her old hairstyle. Q''': Tokieda lists cats as one of his likes, but odes he have any at home? '''A: He has two. Arthur, a brown tabby, and a black and white cat named Tomio. Q''': Why does Yōtarō wear a helmet? '''A: Because he's always in battle mode. Reiji made it for him. Q''': Who is the main character, Yūma or Osamu? '''A: Either one. I personally consider the four people I drew on the first title page as the main characters. Q''': If you were to eat Bonchi fried rice crackers in Jin's room without asking him, would he get mad at you? '''A: You would start to get shipments of Bonchi fried rice crackers sent to your room. Q''': Do gates open only in Mikado City or do they also open elsewhere? '''A: They open around the world and people secretly get kidnapped. But since a big one opened in Mikado, the world thinks that they only open in Mikado. Q''': Why is Tachikawa affiliated with Kido when Shinoda taught him how to use a sword? '''A: The Kido faction prioritizes away missions, and the Shinoda faction prioritizes defense. Tachikawa is interested in away missions It's not because he disagrees with Shinoda. Q''': Do awat missions agents try to avoid detection? '''A: They sneak in to get Trigger technology through trades or negotiations. If a country is in the middle of a war, they will fight off Attackers and take their Triggers. Q''': Konami and Arashiyama are related. Did they join around the same time? '''A: Konami joined much earlier. Konami has been around since the old Border, and Arashiyama joined after the current base was built. Q''': Does Kikuchihara actually like anything? '''A: Friends and colleagues. Volume 9 - Question Corner 8 Q''': Rinji-san was Osamu’s mentor, right? So shouldn't Osamu show more respect towards Rinji's sister Chika? '''A: Osamu doesn't act that way towards Chika because he's insensitive. Both Rinji and Chika herself allow him to be informal with her. Q''': Does the new Three Idiots team have any other formations besides Bird? '''A: They currently have ten formations including Dragon, Snake and Horse. Nine of them are "everyone attack at once" and one is "everyone run for your lives". Q''': After an agent returns to their normal body, do they have to rebuild the Trion body like they do after they bail out? '''A: When an Agent returns to their normal body on their own, their Trion body is "put away". They can decide to use the same Trion body next time, but the damage to the body won't be repaired. Q''': Are the wires used in Reiji's traps are the same as the ones Kitora uses? Is the box used inside the trap a Meteor? '''A: It's a Trigger called Spider and it's the same as Kitora's. It can do various things depending on which Trigger it's combined with. The box used in the trap was a Meteor (in 27 pieces). Q''': Izumi synthesized a Tomahawk by combining a Viper and a Meteor. Can he do that because he's a genius or could Osamu do it too with practice? '''A: It's possible to do it with practice, but it would take some time. If Osamu tried to shoot a Tomahawk now, it would take him a whole minute to prepare. It only takes Izumi two seconds. Q''': How far can an agent deploy a remote shield like the ones used in the battle with Ranbanein? '''A: It depends on individual ability, but they should be able to deploy a Shield up to 25 meters away. This remote defense is one of the reasons that Shield is superior to the shield on the Raygust. Q''': Do only A-Rank squads have their own emblems? '''A: Once a squad makes A-Rank they can make their own emblem. Even if they are eventually demoted to B-Rank, they can continue to use their emblem until the squad disbands. Q''': Can you transform without saying "Trigger on" out loud? '''A: If you are touching the Trigger holder and give a clear signal, you can be silent or use a different word. You can even have your own unique transformation phrase. Volume 10 - Question Corner 9 Q''': Please tell us if there are any characters who are living in Tamakoma Branch. '''A: Branch Manager Rindō, Yōtarō, Jin, and Reiji live there, but rooms are provided for everyone and people like Konami or Usami frequently stay over. There are plans to provide rooms for Osamu, Yūma, and Chika too. Q''': During the battle versus Lamvanein, Okudera used Full Guard; does that mean you can use other Triggers if you just put the Kogetsu in a sheath without deactivating it? '''A: Even without putting it in a sheath you can turn the Kogetsu off, but the sharpness will become zero. You won’t be able to use it and you can’t deactivate it either so it’s a big hindrance. Deactivating the Kogetsu and then remaking one later when you need it again will mean it’s not a hindrance, but it will use up trion. It is the same as gun-type Triggers. Q''': Do trion organs decay with age? '''A: It seems it slowly decays if it is not used. Using it maintains it to a certain extent. Q''': What is Osamu’s favourite out of his mother’s home-made dishes? '''A: Cream croquettes. Even the white sauce is hand-made. Q''': Are all the agents from Mikado City? '''A: Generally they are, but scouting occurs in other prefectures too so there are a small number from other regions. Q''': What is it called when Shooters produce trion in cube form? '''A: Trion cube, nata de coco (fermented coconut cubes), sugar cube, Suwa, tofu, etc. Everyone calls it whatever they want. Q''': While Chameleon is in use, can Hound bullets track you? And do you show up on Radar? '''A: Hound bullets that use "Sensor Guidance" can, but usually they are intercepted by walls and so on. Even during Stealth Mode, you still show up on Radar, so it’s possible to use that to make a rough counter-attack. Q''': Yūma’s C-rank uniform is black; was this also specially arranged by Jin? '''A: It seems to be something that Yūma’s father, Yūgo, had configured a long time ago. It is a remnant from the times of Old Border. Q''': Why is Suwa smoking even though he’s in a trion body? '''A: It’s to show off. Since there have been no depictions of ashtrays, there is also the possibility that it might not actually be a cigarette. Volume 10 - Q&A from Jump Festa 2015 Q''': Can Replica eat food?? '''A: He cannot gain nutrition from food, but as a poison taster he can eat it. Good for survival. Q''': What’s the reason behind Jin-san’s sunglasses not slipping? '''A: It’s connected at the back. Q''': Can Replica sleep? '''A: He doesn’t need to sleep to recharge, but he does have a ‘sleep mode’-like feature. To stay out of the way when he isn’t needed, he is on standby (sleep mode) in the ring. Q''': Out of the current characters, who is about as strong as Yūgo? '''A: Yūgo was as strong as the current Shinoda-san. Four years ago, Yūgo would have been stronger, but Shinoda-san trained every day and caught up. Volume 13 - Question Corner 10 Q''': In the end, did Satori have to face any penalties after Chika blew a hole in the wall of HQ with that Ibis? '''A: It seems that, due to Azuma-san and Arashiyama covering for him, he got away with just a chop from Kinuta-san. Q''': What is the difference between ‘turning off Kogetsu and then recreating it’ and ‘putting away Scorpion and taking it out again’? '''A: ‘Putting away Scorpion’ is similar to ‘putting Kogetsu back in its scabbard’. They’re both out of the way, but Scorpion is less of a burden. ‘Turning off Kogetsu’ means to destroy both the scabbard with the blade. Q''': What distance is the limit for a sniper Trigger to hit its mark? '''A: If it’s an unmoving target, someone who is good at premise sniping like Narasaka or Hanzaki can hit the mark from 1km away with an Egret. An Ibis or Lightning’s range will be shorter. Q''': Even though Yūma doesn't need to sleep since gaining a Trion body (chapter 94), does he get hungry? '''A: I believe that Yūma needs to eat food to send nutrients to his near-death body, so he eats more than others. Q''': Does normal trion body users also not need to sleep but need to eat? '''A: Trion body users need rest just like usual. This is because the brain and nerves get fatigued, and because the trion organ does not recuperate while using a trion body. Q''': Does Raygust’s shield mode fit in one Trigger? '''A: Shield mode is not an option but one of Raygust’s standard functions. As such it does not use a Trigger slot. Q''': Are there any differences in the amount of time it takes a person to recreate a trion body? '''A: The more trion a person has (= the more trion that gets used in battle) the bigger the cost of constructing a combat body, so recreating it will take more time. Chika takes a lot of time but Osamu can return to battle fairly quickly (in about 1~2 hours time). Q''': What do Border Agents do on their days off when they’re not on duty and there’s no school? '''A: Polishing their skills in solo rank battles, studying the recordings, immersing in hobbies, feeling sad, falling asleep, thinking about what to buy with their wages, being swamped with homework, playing around, dancing with joy, visiting grave sites, or thinking about the person they like. Volume 18 - Question Corner 11 Q''': C-rank members are only supposed to have one weapon Trigger, but why did Chika train with a bagworm on at Tamakoma? '''A:That was a Tamakoma Trigger that Reiji-san provided to drive the foundations of sniping into her. It is set with the three types of sniper rifles and bagworm. Q''': Are there any branches besides Tamakoma and Suzunari? '''A: Border has 6 branches: Tamakoma, Suzunari, Wataayu, Yumite District, Hayanuma, and Kuma. Its personnel are mostly those who prioritise work or school and don’t aim for A-class (they do not participate in the twice a week Rank Battles). The branches are placed on the outer edge of the Danger Zone. Other than Tamakoma, the branches function as a point of contact for local residents. Q''': How is an all-rounder defined? '''A: An all-rounder is ‘an agent who has earned more than 6000 solo points in both Attacker and Gunner Triggers respectively’. Right now Border’s overall level is on the rise and there are those who say it should be raised to above 8000. Q''': How do you think of names for the characters? '''A: Surnames are just ones that fit, roll off the tongue easily, and isn’t too unique. First names are chosen by thinking about the parents that would be picking the names for these people. Q''': Can’t you train your trion organ in Virtual Combat Mode? '''A: You can’t. You can only train your reflexes and increase combat experience in virtual mode. Trion organs can only be trained through using trion. Q''': What is the difference between Shield, Raygust (shield version), and Escudo? '''A: Shield: Can change shape. Durability changes according to the size of the surface area. Moving it lowers the durability. Raygust: Can change shape. Durability changes a little according to the size of the surface area. Even if you wave it around in your hand the durability will not change. Escudo: Cannot change shape. Cannot be moved. High durability. Needs a place (such as a wall or floor) to grow out of. Q''': Can Escudo defend from Lead Bullets? '''A: Escudo converts trion into a material form, so it can. It is treated the same as blocking Lead Bullets with walls or buildings. Volume 19 - Question Corner 12 Q''': In Volume 2, before he used Lead Bullet, Miwa loaded a Trigger into the handgun, do Triggers in the shape of other guns have that kind of feature too? '''A: Miwa’s Lead Bullet is customised. By loading an external magazine that was created beforehand, Lead Bullet can be used as a "handgun’s exclusive option" (so you can use a Lead Bullet handgun in the left hand and another Trigger in the right hand). The demerit is that the cost of a magazine is high, and the number of bullets are limited. Other gun Triggers can also use it if they are customised. Q''': Can motorbikes or cars run on trion energy? '''A: I think if you invent a "car-type Trigger that runs on trion" then it’s possible. There is already a mechanism that converts trion into electricity, so I think electric automobiles can naturally run off it, but energy is lost in the conversion process so it’s not very efficient. Q''': Do Black Triggers not come with communication abilities or Shields? '''A: It’s different depending on the Black Trigger. For instance, Fūjin doesn’t seem to have Shield but looks like it has communication abilities (a receiver sometimes being there, sometimes not is Ashihara’s mistake). Yūma's Black Trigger doesn’t have communication abilities but Replica was responsible for that role. Q''': Are there people who have resigned from Border? And is that possible? '''A: There are times when agents or staff leave Border due to career or family matters. To quell confidential leaks, measures might or might not be taken to seal memories depending on the kind of person who’s leaving. For instance, if Taichi were to leave, I think his memories would probably be sealed. Q''': What happens if you bail out inside Border HQ? Do you fly outside first and then fly back to HQ? '''A: Inside the HQ base there are ducts for Bail Out use, so you will return to your operation room through those. You don’t need to go outside. Q''': It’s said that Jin made Scorpion, but are there any conditions for an agent to take part in Trigger development? '''A: Kako talked a little about it in Volume 14; when you become A-rank agent, you can make requests with Engineers to customise your Trigger. Developing new Triggers is just an extension of that. Q''': Is there a large age difference between Utagawa and his older sister? '''A: It does seem like there is. Volume 19 - Question Corner 13 Q''': Does Miwa have a sword or gun mentor? '''A: He started using handguns as a countermeasure to getting beat up by Tachikawa, so in a way you can’t not say Tachikawa is his mentor. Q''': Is there anyone with a Side Effect among the Operators? '''A: There is. I think I will get to draw it at some point. Q''': How is Starmaker used during normal defence duty or in rank wars? '''A: Mostly as a countermeasure for stealth. Even a graze will let you mark that section, and as long as it’s not cut off then you can make Chameleon or Bagworm inoperative for a time. Its weaknesses are that it’s an all-purpose option so it can’t be used with Full Attack, and usually you defeat the enemy before they even get marked. Q''': In volume 8, if Chika did not temporarily connected with Osamu but Izumi, what would happen to the power of the Asteroid? '''A: Because the fact that it’s Chika’s trion being used doesn’t change, I think the power would be the same as when Osamu fired. If you are seeking power, then Osamu and Izumi holding hands will have the power looking it’s greatest. Q''': Who brought the Rilienthal stuffed toy that was in Osamu’s hospital room in volume 10? Was it Yoneya? '''A: It’s a toss-up between Yoneya and Usami, but it feels like it was Yoneya. Q''': Were the snowmen in chapter 115 made by Ninomiya himself? '''A: He made them industriously himself. It was in plain sight of the commentating seats. Q''': Konami and Kitora go to the same school, so why are their uniforms different? '''A: It’s the difference between the High School division and the Middle School division. If Kitora enters the High school division then she would wear the same uniform as Konami. Q''': The boy’s uniform for the normal high school is a gakuran, right? Is the girl’s sailor fuku? '''A: It’s sailor fuku. White short sleeves in summer, navy long sleeves in winter, white long sleeves in spring and autumn. Q''': Please tell us the mental state of Kazama-san having been mistaken for a middle-schooler by Mikumo’s Mother. '''A: ‘I thought Mikumo’s Mother was his sister myself, so we’re even.’ Volume 20 - Question Corner 14 Q''': Can Enedra’s ‘Vorvoros’ make things like just his hand from a distance? '''A: It seems possible, but it seems he can’t make fine movements. But it’d likely be interesting if he could move it. Q''': Can Moira’s ‘Spiralskia’ sever an object if it is inserted into the hole? Or is the window unable to close? '''A: I think it won’t be able to sever it, and spit out the object instead. If it had the ability to sever, it seems likely there would be several people who’re cut in half by accident. Q''': Can Hairoein’s ‘Alektor’ create bullets in the shape of humans? '''A: It doesn’t seem like there are bullets of mammals that don’t reproduce through ‘eggs’, but he was using things that looked like jellyfish which goes planula larva -> polyp strobilation, so maybe he can. Q''': Can ‘Alektor’s’ ability to take in trion from surrounding cubes and heal the body be used on other people’s trion bodies? '''A: It doesn’t seem like he healed Moira, so it seems it can’t. Q''': You had a character whose name means ‘pig’ in your last work (Schwein), and in this one Hus means ‘pig’ too. Is there some kind of meaning behind this? '''A: There isn’t really any meaning, but since the author likes pork cutlets he might be subconsciously giving the title of ‘pig’ to capable characters. Q''': What are the criteria used to choose the commentator and colour commentators for rank wars? '''A: It seems colour commentators are mostly those who have A rank experience, but sometimes B rank captains are called up too. Anyone can be a commentator as long as they can talk, and honestly it doesn’t have to be an operator but because you need to operate equipment a lot are operators. There have been times when the commentator was a combatant or an engineer. Q''': Kako-san doesn’t have a Gunner Trigger on her main Trigger side, so why is she a Shooter? '''A: This comes from BBF. Thank you for reading. The positions are based on the equipped Trigger with the most solo points (except All-rounders). Kako-san’s Hound (custom) that she equips in her sub has the highest solo points, and the Scorpion she equips in her main hasn’t reached 6000 points yet, so she’s a Shooter. It looks like she wants to increase her Scorpion to over 6000 points and become an All-rounder. In the Galopoula battle, it seems she equipped Hound (custom) in her main too in preparation for a firefight. Volume 20 - Question Corner 15 Q''': Can the things on a trion body like the clothes you’re wearing or shoes be taken off? '''A: You can set it to can be taken off or can’t be. The composition can be simpler if set to can’t be taken off, so that can save trion cost. Border’s on-duty combat bodies are generally made so you can only take off the outerwear. Q''': Does Jin use his Side Effect in solo matches? If he does, then what is the cause when he loses? '''A: It seems he uses it against A-rank agents. He used it actively in his past matches with Tachikawa too. A common case of him losing has him getting absorbed in reading the future and neglecting the present as the main factor. Q''': Up to the Large Scale Invasion Arc, Hound was written with the kanji for "guided bullet", but from rank wars it’s written with the kanji for "tracking bullet"; why is this? '''A: "Detection guidance" which chase trion responses is written "guided bullet", and "visual guidance" which locks on to the target with line of sight is written "pursuing bullet", but there are quite a few mistakes here and there so don’t worry about it. Q''': Is there anyone of 18 and above who has a driver’s licence for a car or a bike? '''A: Aside from Reiji who has already driven in the story, it seems Fuyushima, Azuma, Suwa, Tsutsumi, Kako, and Kakizaki have normal driver’s licences. The top brass and Sawamura have licences too. Tachikawa doesn’t as you might expect. Zoe has a motorbike licence, and Kage and Touma have motorised bicycle licences. It seems Arafune and Hokari want motorbike licences too. Q''': Konami is the no. 3 Attacker, does this mean she shows up in the solo rank wars? And in that case what Triggers does she use? '''A: Studying came first for Konami up until the end of her middle school years so she didn’t do any solo rank wars then, and only participated in the period from her middle school graduation and part way through her first year of high school. Back then, in that period, Jin had become a Black Trigger user and Tachikawa had kind of lost his motivation, so Konami sharpened her blades against those like Kazama to reach all the way to Attacker rank no. 1. After that, along with Tamakoma’s separation, she took a step back from rank wars, but her solo points have only been surpassed by Tachikawa and Kazama so she’s still Attacker no. 3. Her Triggers at the time were dual-wielded Kogetsu (fairly short). From Twitter - April 2014 Q''': If you become B-rank or A-rank do you have to join units? (I want to read about the stories behind all the units’ formations) '''A: To participate in rank battles, at the very least you need one combatant and one operator. Naturally, it’s more advantageous to have more members, so a unit with few members is quite a thorny path in comparison. From Twitter - January 2015 Q''': When enemies show up on Radar, is it possible to use that to snipe? '''A: Compass points are displayed on Radar, but not elevation, so it seems impossible. Combined with the topography data that operators have, it is possible to grasp the approximate location of the mark, but it would be hard to pinpoint a human-sized opponent this way. From Twitter - February 2015 Q''': Are Radars and wires Optional Triggers? '''A: "Radar" is a Standard Equipment Trigger like trion bodies or the Bail Out function. "Spider", a Trigger that uses wires, is an Optional Trigger. Q': Is Kunichika from Hokkaido? (trans: a reference to the fact that her favourite food is ''ishigari nabe/salmon hotpot, a traditional Hokkaido dish) '''A: Her mother is. Her parents would send salmon hotpot sets, sea urchins, crabs, salmon roe and so on to them. Everyone eats them together. From Twitter - August 2015 Q''': Why does Arashiyama and his siblings have ‘second position’ type names? '''A: The person who named them, Arashiyama’s grandfather, apparently had something in mind when he chose them, but since he has passed away nobody knows for sure. The three of them seem pretty happy with it. Q''': How many Mini-Replicas can be released at a time? '''A: If the functions are limited to conversation and transmitting over the comms he can probably release about 200 of them From Twitter - September 2015 Q''': While you are in your trion body, where is the Trigger Holder that houses your flesh body? '''A: In another dimension (a dimension on the Neighborhood side) an independent space has been set aside for the Trigger Holder to be stored. From Twitter - June 2019 Q''': Are other people not able to use Tamakoma First Triggers? '''A: They can use it just fine, but because Tamakoma Triggers’ performance is quite cutting edge, I think people who aren’t used to it will find it difficult to use. Geist Arashiyama, Nasu Axe, Fullarms Iko are possible, at least. Q''': What do Trappers do? Do they have no weapons, and just solely set traps? '''A: They solely set traps. The Trigger that Trappers use, "Switchbox", is not just difficult to use but also has high trion consumption so it seems they basically don’t equip offensive Triggers. Q''': Why was Taichi Betsuyaku scouted? '''A: His youth and so-so trion amount, his energetic manner and shining gaze are the deciding factors behind his scouting. Q''': In the manga volume of "Jujutsu Kaisen", Akutami Gege announced the image songs for the characters; does World Trigger characters have any songs like that? '''A: Right now, only Yūma has a song connected to him. It’s Yoru wo Kakeru ("Dash Through the Night") by Spitz. Q''': Does Kageura wear a mask to hide his jagged teeth? '''A: That plus the goal of minimising the amount of skin showing for his peace of mind when it comes to his Side Effect, it seems. Q''': What would happen if Chika uses Spider? Will a giant spider web be completed in one shot? '''A: The number of wires she can set up is more than a hundred times that of Osamu’s, but I think the density of wires is so high she won’t be able to move and the wires would pierce into her and her allies. Q''': Please tell us the names of Tsuji’s brothers. '''A: His older brother is Ryōtarō, younger brother is Sōhei. Q''': Would flesh prevent the removal of the trion organ from the body? Is it possible to retrieve just the trion organ without killing the person? '''A: It is not possible at the current level of technology, I believe. A Black Trigger might be able to take it out leaving the body unharmed? Q''': What presents would you enjoy, and what do you find a bit troublesome? '''A: While hospitalised, Ashihara doesn’t really like rice porridge (unflavoured), so the preserved seafood we received from readers was very useful. (We did receive permission from the hospital.) There isn’t really anything that’d be troublesome, but it seems the editor department’s regulations say no handmade food. Q''': Rinji was 20 years old half a year before the start of the story, was he in the same school year as Ninomiya? Or was he the same year as Kazama? '''A: He’s the same year as Ninomiya. They might have passed by one another in high school or university? Category:Series Category:Twitter Category:Real-life